theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Gems
The "Crystal Gems", also referred to as the Rebels, are a group of Gemsestablished by Rose Quartz who, unlike the rest of their kind, seek to protect the Earth instead of exploiting it and are the self-proclaimed guardians of humanity. Their title as the "Crystal Gems" distinguishes them from the Homeworld Gems. Members * Garnet: The de facto leader of the group and a fusion Gem who wields a pair of gauntlets. She joined the Crystal Gems after deciding to stay a permanent fusion and meeting Rose Quartz. ** Ruby: A short-tempered Gem who makes up half of Garnet. She wields a maroon gauntlet. Initially a low-level Homeworld Gem soldier, she was to be destroyed for accidentally fusing with Sapphire, but was saved by her and stranded on Earth. She joined the Crystal Gems after deciding to stay permanently fused as Garnet. ** Sapphire: A calm, yet cold, Gem and other half of Garnet. Her weapon has yet to be seen. Initially a member of Blue Diamond's court, she defected in order to protect Ruby, and joined the Crystal Gems after deciding to stay permanently fused as Garnet. * Amethyst: The carefree member of the group who wields an up to three-tailed whip. Unlike the other Gems (besides Steven, who is also from Earth), Amethyst was made on Earth, in the Kindergarten. * Pearl: The intellectual and precise member of the group who wields a spear. She and Rose were the first members of the group. * Steven Universe: The half-human member of the group who can summon a shield and a bubble, and is also the youngest. He is the son of Rose Quartz, the founder of the Crystal Gems, who gave up her physical form to give birth to him. After growing up in the care of his father, he began living with the Crystal Gems as a member in his adolescence. * Peridot: The immature, curious, and stubborn one of the group. She is a natural-born technician and a certified Kindergartener. She was once an enemy to the Crystal Gems, but was officially accepted into the group after disobeying Yellow Diamond in "Message Received". Known Crystal Gem FusionsEdit * Opal (revealed in "Giant Woman"): A four-armed, tall and slender Gem who wields a longbow. She is the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst. * Sugilite (revealed in "Coach Steven"): A gigantic and bulky Gem who wields a flail. She is the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst. * Alexandrite (revealed in "Fusion Cuisine"): An extremely tall, six-armed fusion who has two faces and is the fusion of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. * Stevonnie (revealed in "Alone Together"): A tall, one-quarter Gem fusion between Steven and Connie. * Garnet: A tough, mysterious, and very stable fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, as confirmed in "Jail Break". * Rainbow Quartz (revealed in "We Need to Talk") : A tall, slim, and acrobatic fusion of Rose Quartz and Pearl. * Sardonyx (revealed in "Cry for Help") : An upbeat and charismatic Gem who wields a war hammer. She is the fusion of Garnet and Pearl. * Unknown Fusion Gem: Not much is known about this fusion. It appears to have big, curly hair and has four arms. It saved William Dewey and Buddy from the Unknown Giant Gem Monster, and helped them find land. Former MembersEdit * Rose Quartz: Steven's mother, and the former leader and founder of the Crystal Gems who believed all life is precious. She gave up her physical form so that Steven could be born. Allied MembersEdit * Lion: A magical lion that became Steven's pet in "Steven's Lion", but was revealed in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" to have a connection with Rose Quartz, which was explored more in depth in "Rose's Scabbard". * Greg Universe: Rose Quartz's husband and Steven's father. He knew the Crystal Gems when he was a young adult and currently supports them mostly to be a part of his son's life. ("Laser Light Cannon", "Ocean Gem", "House Guest", "The Message"). * Connie Maheswaran: Steven's friend, and ally. Connie practices swordsmanship (since "Sworn to the Sword"), because she wants to join Steven, to protect him and preserve his legacy. History Much of the history of the Crystal Gems is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that several thousand years ago,Homeworld Gems arrived on Earth and created the 'Kindergarten', a facility used to mass-produce new Gems via Injectors. This process was very invasive and damaging to the planet; the gestating Gem draining the life force out of the surrounding area in order to grow. According to Pearl, if this process was allowed to continue, the present Earth would be a lifeless, barren wasteland. Rose Quartz's empathy towards the Earth and beliefs on the Kindergarten's injustice instigated a rebellion fought by those who would become known as the Crystal Gems. Little is known about the ensuing war, simply known as The Rebellion, other than that it ended with all but a few of Rose's closest friends being destroyed, and the Homeworld Gems being driven off Earth, which was then cut off from Gem-controlled space by destroying the Galaxy Warp. For about 5,500 years, the remaining Crystal Gems have used their abilities to defend Earth from countless Gem based threats. However, Rose, as a great admirer of humanity, gave up her physical form to give birth to a half-human child, Steven Universe. The other remaining Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, have taken it upon themselves to raise and teach him how to use his powers. In "On the Run", it is revealed that Rose Quartz, Pearl and Garnet originally came from the Gem Homeworld, while Amethyst was formed on Earth in a Gem Kindergarten. Amethyst is the only known Crystal Gem known to have been made in a Kindergarten. Despite being defeated thousands of years ago, the Homeworld Gems have shown renewed interest in Earth, first sending the Red Eye (which was promptly destroyed) to scan for surviving Gems and, as of "Warp Tour", sending one of their engineers Peridot and her robonoids to fix the Galaxy Warp, as well as reactivate dormant Gem technology left on Earth, such as the Facet Five in "Marble Madness" to check on the Cluster. Rose Quartz and Pearl were shown to be the original members of the Rebellion as told in The Answer. Before Garnet joined the Crystal Gems the Rebellion has been happening for quite some time, enough for Pearl to gain a reputation as "terrifying and renegade" and that the service of a seer Sapphire was required. When Ruby was slated to be executed due to changing the future and letting the traitors escape, Sapphire saved her and the two of them decided to be Garnet and join the Crystal Gems. Sometime after the war, Amethyst was found and taken in as a member. Rose Quartz eventually gives up her physical form to bear a half human, half Gem being named Steven Quartz Universe. Peridot, a Gem loyal to Homeworld, betrays her superior Yellow Diamond in "Message Received" as Peridot believes Yellow Diamond is too irrational. This action allows Steven to dub Peridot a Crystal Gem with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl agreeing. Manifesto of Rose Quartz The following is the Manifesto of Rose Quartz, revealed by Pearl in The Guide to the Crystal Gems: "Fight for life on the planet Earth, Defend all human beings, even the ones that you don't understand, Believe in love that is out of anyone's control, And then risk everything for it!" On Sora's Team see Steven Universe Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Gems Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Fighters Category:Saviors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Sora's Team